


Finché resta il tepore

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Voleva scuoterla, farla smettere con quelle lacrime inutili, con la supplica che le leggeva negli occhi ogni volta che era costretto a pranzare nel salone – e voleva smettere di provare quella stretta lacerante nel guardarla. Allora lo pronunciò, per calmarla, un sussurro così flebile che persino il respiro avrebbe potuto coprirlo:</em> “Jeyne.”</p><p>Gli hanno dato dei vestiti e del cibo e Roose Bolton gli ha sussurrato promesse, ma Theon sa che il figlio è solo l'ombra del padre – sa che dopo lo ridarà in pasto a Ramsay. Quanto alla sposa, è solo una bambina che interpreta una parte, una bambina che ha bisogno di aiuto. <em>Jeyne, Jeyne, it rhymes with pain.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Finché resta il tepore

Finché resta il tepore

 

 

She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by  
hoping someone can see  
If I could fix myself I'd –  
– but it's too late for me

 

 

Il primo contatto con l'acqua era stato quasi più spietato della lama ricurva di Skinner.

 

(Non solo Skinner, però, oh no. Anche lord Ramsay aveva uno di quei coltelli sempre alla cintola, e talvolta gli piaceva essere lui a farlo, ad infilarlo sotto la pelle e a tirare su dalla falange alla punta mentre Reek urlava e urlava e urlava e le grida diventavano simili a versi animali come non ne dovrebbero uscire da gole umane – non che Reek fosse un uomo. Altre volte lord Ramsay si limitava a sfiorare l'impugnatura senza estrarre l'acciaio, un dettaglio insidioso, una dolce minaccia. La sfiorava mentre gli faceva delle domande e  _sorrideva,_  e Reek diventava troppo terrorizzato per rispondere come doveva, e alla risposta sbagliata Ramsay lo puniva).

 

Il peggio, però, era stata l'umiliazione di doversi  _spogliare._

 

“Te ne puoi occupare da sola?” si era informato lord Bolton in un mormorio privo d'intonazione, e lady Dustin aveva a malapena inarcato un sopracciglio sottile, le mani intrecciate in grembo, la voce tinta da pallida ironia: “Perché, lo reputi aggressivo?” Nessuno dei due gli aveva prestato la minima attenzione mentre si scioglieva al suolo in singhiozzi.

Ma lord Bolton aveva risposto: “No,” aveva detto, e Reek aveva percepito il suo sguardo accarezzargli la nuca come un tocco gelido. Il suo sospiro non era riuscito a mascherare l'indifferenza. “Oppure non più. Il mio bastardo ha i suoi metodi per smussare certi spigoli, come vedi.”

 _Li ha, il Bastardo li ha,_ aveva bisbigliato una voce nel cranio.  _Non bastardo, mai bastardo, mai!_ aveva urlato la seconda, col desiderio di artigliarsi il cervello per farlo smettere di pensare e udire e capire ciò che loro stavano dicendo (complottando), ciò che stavano –

“Theon, guardami.”

Aveva stretto le dita a pugno, quelle che gli rimanevano. Voleva strapparsi il cervello anche per non dimenticare il suo posto e come si chiamava.  _“Reek, per favore.”_

“Non vorrei dovermi ripetere.” Un'unica richiesta sussurrata da Bolton suonava più intimidatoria di una spada alla gola.

Allora aveva sollevato il capo, tremando, rattrappito là in ginocchio. Lord Roose si era avvicinato, stabilendo un contatto visivo ferreo. Gli aveva posto due dita sotto il mento con un breve movimento del braccio, uno sfiorarsi quasi illusorio di polpastrelli rivestiti dal guanto e barba incrostata di vomito. “Farai ciò che lady Barbrey ti chiederà di fare. Non sarà nulla di nocivo per te. Quando starai meglio, parleremo ancora.”

Quegli occhi gravavano su di lui come pietre acuminate conficcate nel petto, di una trasparenza torbida e aliena, quasi che nessuno li abitasse. Parlare per Reek somigliava ad avere pugnali giù per la gola, ma era una creatura obbediente, e lord Ramsay gli aveva lasciato una lingua per leccare natiche, se i Bolton glielo ordinavano. “Sì,  _milord”_ aveva promesso – una voce così sottile e innocua, come quella di un vecchio.

 

E di un vecchio era parsa la sua pelle nuda quando l'aveva scorta, una volta che le croste di sporco si erano disciolte in oleose macchie nere sulla superficie liquida, sprofondando.

 

“Non ti permetterò di risiedere in una delle camere in queste condizioni” lo aveva ammonito lady Dustin quando Roose Bolton si era ritirato, e aveva chiamato delle servette perché si occupassero di scaldare l'acqua. A nulla erano valse le sue suppliche: la donna si era limitata ad apparire solo più nauseata da lui.

“Ti leverai quegli stracci di dosso o te li farò togliere. Puoi ripulirti da solo, ma se rifiuterai ho ragazze capaci di immergerti nel mastello di peso. La scelta è tua.”

“ _Quando mio padre ti riporterà, ti prenderò un altro dito. Lascerò a te scegliere quale.”_

Come con Ramsay, neppure in quel caso esistevano vere alternative. Anche quello del padre era un gioco – più subdolo, più arduo, e forse più crudele.

 

Così Reek si era spogliato degli abiti, rabbrividendo ma ignorando il grido muto che gli rammentava del prezzo e del giuramento e di sette dita, sette dita che voleva tenersi. Aveva accettato di fare da solo, o sarebbe morto dall'umiliazione di venire visto. Neppure lui voleva vedersi – era stato difficile lavarsi, ed era stato ancor più difficile evitare di abbassare lo sguardo, solo i monconi delle dita bastavano a fargli scorrere sudori freddi lungo la schiena.

Reek si era passato la spugna senza nerbo, desiderando togliersi di dosso il meno possibile – ma c'era un'altra parte di lui che invece voleva sfregare e sfregare e sfregare fino a lacerare i tagli scavati dalle lame e riaprire le piaghe inferte dalle fruste e far sanguinare di nuovo i lembi di pelle bruciata dai ferri roventi, e non importava il dolore, bastava che quel tanfo orrendo e lo sporco se ne andassero dal suo corpo perché gli facevano  _schifo._  Si trattava di pensieri pericolosi, però, che andavano evitati.

Aveva impiegato del tempo e aveva dovuto chiamare le serve tre volte per cambiare l'acqua, nascondendosi da loro con dei panni per asciugarsi. Quando non aveva più potuto evitarlo aveva respirato profondamente, le ossa scosse da un sisma interno, e aveva infilato una mano insaponata tra le gambe trattenendo i sussulti. Non aveva pianto per il dolore, no – ma aveva odiato ogni singola lacrima.

 

(Theon Greyjoy aveva detestato piangere, e una volta superata la prima pubertà non gli era più successo. A sette anni, quando Maron gli aveva fatto credere di averlo venduto agli schiavisti orientali, era stato un pianto di rabbia per la stupidità che aveva dimostrato nel fidarsi. A dieci, quando le urla e il clangore dell'acciaio contro altro acciaio erano imperversati fuori dal castello, non aveva pianto – neppure quando Ned Stark lo aveva portato via sulla nave. C'era stato suo padre a controllare che non si dimostrasse debole nel salutare la madre e la sorella, e Theon si sarebbe amputato un braccio piuttosto che frignare davanti a lui come un moccioso patetico. Lady Alannys, però, aveva versato le lacrime che il figlio aveva inghiottito. Theon aveva pianto dopo, senza farsi vedere. Era così che aveva imparato a piangere da piccolo, quando ancora piangeva: in silenzio e di nascosto).

 

“Avrai farsetti e brache di lana. Indumenti semplici, se lo desideri, ma li cambierai ogni giorno.”

“ _Aye,_  mia lady.”

“Bene.” Lo sguardo di Barbrey Dustin aveva suggerito un'insoddisfazione per ciò che osservava; d'altronde non possedeva un viso facile a distendersi nella gioia: erano tratti fini ma duri, scolpiti nella pietra, la crocchia di capelli non lasciava sfuggire una ciocca e il colletto degli abiti da vedova le arrivava al mento, monacale. Si era avvicinata a passi svelti e gli aveva posato con fermezza una mano su una spalla, provocandogli un sobbalzo nel tentativo di tirargliela all'indietro. “Raddrizza la schiena ed evita di vacillare mentre cammini. Procedi più lentamente, così da mantenere l'equilibrio. Sembri un novantenne del volgo.”

Aveva provato ad ergersi, ma era una posizione strana, scomoda, che apparteneva ad un altro e non gli si addiceva.  _“Aye,_  mia lady.”

Spazientita: “Per tutti gli dèi, non sai dire altro?”

Era rimasto in silenzio, chiedendosi che cosa volesse, e si era azzardato a scrutarla. I suoi erano occhi perspicaci e bui, un buio di abiti a lutto e sale vuote e, più in basso, la fiamma buia del sospetto e del rancore ben nutrito. Reek aveva un'affinità con i luoghi bui, e poteva scorgerli ovunque risiedessero. La nobildonna aveva assottigliato lo sguardo su di lui prima di distoglierlo bruscamente.

“Cosa farò qui?” aveva chiesto Reek infine. “Perché lord Bolton mi ha condotto da te?” Intrighi e menzogne, poteva scorgere gli uni e prevedere le altre, ma la confusione e la paura erano un nodo stretto al cuore e, proprio perché poteva intuire il disegno, ne aveva timore – ricordava una carrozza e una sposa bambina grigia e bianca.

Lady Dustin aveva avuto una smorfia alla domanda, e aveva emesso un breve verso sprezzante. “Il tuo bastardo ti avrà detto del suo matrimonio.”

(Uno scatto impercettibile del gomito, chissà se per la parola 'bastardo' o per le due parole insieme – 'il tuo bastardo', quel sapore di braci carbonizzate che gli lasciava sulla lingua.  _Reek appartiene a Ramsay e Ramsay appartiene a Reek._  Era un concetto rivoltante, penoso, che gli faceva venire voglia di estrarsi i polmoni dal torace a forza di grida).

“Il matrimonio tra lord Ramsay e... Arya. Arya Stark” aveva detto, scollandosi dal palato tutti i nomi giusti e scacciando i brutti pensieri.  _L'alleanza del Nord in una farsa da guitti._

La nobildonna gli aveva lanciato una nuova occhiata, un guizzo consapevole, sfuggente. “Dovrai accompagnarla all'altare. Suo padre è morto, e anche i suoi fratelli. La madre ha perso la vita alle Twins. I suoi zii sono o dispersi o prigionieri.”

“Ha ancora un fratello. Jon Snow è con i Night's Watch.”

“Un fratellastro, un bastardo, e alla Barriera per sempre. Tu eri il protetto di suo padre, il parente più prossimo che lei abbia ancora in vita. È quindi giusto che sia tu a concedere la sua mano in matrimonio.”

 _Il suo parente più prossimo..._  Si era ritrovato di colpo a corto di parole, ma aveva capito quanto c'era da capire e lo stomaco gli si era contratto.  _È peggio di una guittata. Nessuna farsa sarebbe tanto crudele._

“Roose vorrà spiegarti il tuo ruolo di persona” aveva continuato lady Dustin. “Sarà qui in questi giorni, e anche la giovane lady. A tal proposito, Roose potrebbe volerti alla mia tavola a pranzo o a cena: in quel caso vedrai di  _contenere_  qualsiasi problema tu abbia.”

Se avesse saputo ridere, avrebbe riso. Il suo problema.  _È così, quando disprezzi qualcuno._  Aveva conosciuto un ragazzo che non avrebbe esitato ad umiliare Reek molto più duramente, ma era bene che restasse morto, quel ragazzo dell'estate.

“Quando dico contenere,” gli aveva intimato lady Dustin prima di congedarsi, le pupille affilate a scavargli solchi in volto, “intendo che non avrai nessuna crisi a sentirti chiamare per nome, Greyjoy. Lady Arya è già abbastanza nervosa, e abbiamo pochi giorni. Dovrai riprenderti in fretta da qualunque cosa sia successa col bastardo di Roose.”

Lo aveva lasciato a rabbrividire nel crepuscolo artico della stanza, il camino spento simile ad un pozzo oscuro.

 

(Qualunque cosa fosse successa col Bastardo –  _qualunque cosa_  come una mazza in piena faccia due-tre-quattro volte e un fiume rosso in bocca, la punta di ferro ardente a torturare la pelle fino a far scoppiare nel sangue enormi vesciche purpuree colme di pus, strappare i capezzoli a forza di tenaglie, correre nel ruscello ghiacciato e finire rantolante e stremato per terra mentre la ragazza,  _giovane oh così giovane,_  dava da divertire a lord Ramsay;  _qualunque cosa_  come i morsi della fame nel ventre vuoto e la carne viva che bruciava fino ad incancrenirsi e puzzare e farlo impazzire dalla febbre e urlare  _oh ti prego ti supplico per favore taglia perfavoreperfavore,_  e Ramsay avrebbe riso e gli avrebbe afferrato i capelli impastati e gli avrebbe avvicinato le grasse labbra umide all'orecchio,  _sai cosa devi fare perché io ti faccia il piacere,_  quel suo sorriso feroce che a Reek torceva le budella e l'anima tutta, e si sarebbe odiato e avrebbe quasi vomitato ma avrebbe  _dovuto,_  funzionava così, era il loro gioco –)

 

“ _NO!”_

 

Sbarrò gli occhi e fu cieco.

(Che glieli avesse cavati? Forse glieli aveva cavati, non ricordava ma forse glieli aveva cavati e  _per gli dèi,_  forse –  _no)._

Solo le tenebre lo fissavano. Lo avvolgevano in una cappa spessa e pesante, coperte e materasso dove si sarebbe aspettato terriccio, catene e il pelo caldo delle ragazze addormentate. Si afferrò il petto, l'assenza del collare un brivido di sollievo intenso, da capogiro, simile al vento sul viso, in piedi sulla tolda di una

(della sua)

_nave_

(quella volta, quell'unica volta).

Niente ceppi, poteva muoversi. Le pareti della gola erano ruvide nello sfregare l'una contro l'altra, quel suo cuore consumato tuonava contro le costole. Era stato un sogno, uno che iniziava con gli eventi di quegli ultimi giorni assurdi, il Lord Sanguisuga e lady Dustin e la promessa sposa fantasma, e terminava negli strascichi putrefatti dei suoi soliti incubi. Era stato vivido, ma non abbastanza da fargli scorrere rivoli di piscio giù per le gambe – nella realtà era successo, nella realtà del passato recente... non voleva pensarci. Finché erano sogni, poteva sopportarli. Deglutì e l'aria gli rimase incastrata. Se chiudeva gli occhi vedeva il sorriso gonfio di Ramsay, dunque si alzò vacillando, destinato a restare sveglio.

La sete lo condusse alla brocca sul tavolo e lui la vuotò dell'acqua residua in un paio di sorsate. Bere non era tremendo quanto mangiare. Ricordò che la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto recarsi nella sala grande per la colazione, dove Roose Bolton richiedeva la sua presenza. Forse era quello il motivo dei sogni. Brutti sogni, quelli in cui si diramano i ricordi, faceva riflettere su cosa fosse diventata la sua vita, pensava mordendosi via il prurito dal moncone dell'anulare. Su quel dito un altro avrebbe portato un anello.  _Aveva,_  non avrebbe:  _Theon_  lo aveva portato,  _lui._  Durante il giorno lo chiamavano Greyjoy e Turncloak, durante la notte tornava ad essere Reek, e nella sua testa era troppi nomi o nessuno.

Aveva ancora sete. Pensò di scendere a riempirsi la brocca, anche al pozzo se necessario. Era goffo, ma capace di sollevare un maledetto secchio con una carrucola. Si chiese se le guardie gli avrebbero lasciato attraversare il portone. Forse era meglio svegliare un servo. Reek si sentiva a disagio a scomodare troppe persone e si sarebbe rimesso a dormire, mentre a Theon non fregava niente ed era così irritato per quei timori codardi che avrebbe svegliato lady Dustin in persona solo per mettere a disagio Reek – e stava di nuovo pensando a se stesso in quel modo inquietante, da pazzo. Non sopportava certi contorcimenti mentali, solo che ormai gli venivano spontanei.

“Dannazione” borbottò. Uscì di camera così com'era, perché dormiva vestito e non aveva freddo con ciò che indossava, non dopo settimane di notti all'addiaccio. Si bloccò appena richiusa la porta: aveva visto un'ombra, un tremolio di candela.

 _Forse lo vedo, o forse sono impazzito._  La paura d'impazzire era germogliata nelle viscere del Dreadfort e a volte riaffiorava di soprassalto, crudele come un dardo alle spalle. Ma no, non era follia: una sagoma bianca si stagliava nel corridoio buio, una candela in mano. Lui le si avvicinò, l'andatura zoppicante mascherata dalla lentezza. “Lady Arya?” chiese.

In risposta, il lume sussultò con chi lo reggeva; quando sbatté le palpebre, contro di esse si stagliò una minuscola scia dorata. “Theon?”

Si bloccò, atterrito, un fiotto tiepido nel petto.  _Aye,_  anche il Lord Sanguisuga e quella lady cupa lo chiamavano col vecchio nome, però non era la stessa cosa. Detto da lei, era come se fosse vero. Non la corresse – nessuno poteva udirli nel corridoio deserto, né Ramsay era lì per poterlo punire. “Cosa fai qui da sola?” Nutriva una pessima sensazione.

“Mi chiedevo...” Il viso di lei era illuminato dal basso, un pallore che la fiammella tingeva d'oro bianco. Indossava una veste da camera candida, che rendeva quasi dolorosa la sua rassomiglianza con una presenza evanescente, spettrale.  _Un cadavere insepolto,_  pensò lui. Gli pareva di vederle lividi sulla pelle, lividi che (ancora) non esistevano. Ed era timida, incerta. Grandi occhi da cerbiatta. Nell'oscurità, poteva immaginarli del colore giusto. “Mi chiedevo se potessimo parlare. Riguardo a...”

“...al lord tuo marito?” Il tono di lui fu greve, quasi brutale. Non lo aveva voluto: semplicemente non era riuscito a darne alla voce uno più lieve. Fu allora che se ne accorse: non era incertezza, la sua, ma angoscia. Aveva scorto la sposa solo rare volte, da lontano, e aveva sempre cambiato direzione dello sguardo quando le loro pupille si erano incontrate per sbaglio. Non gli piaceva guardarla. Una commedia perversa, una bugia bianca. Non voleva pensare al proprio ruolo in quella vicenda.

“Per favore” bisbigliò lei, sottile sottile. Era come se dovesse svanire nell'aria o andare in frantumi. Forse la stava solo sognando. Ma il tocco della fanciulla fu più concreto di quel che si aspettasse, dita delicate che gli strinsero il gomito, una presa salda, dal basso. “Per favore, tu mi conosci, tu sai  _chi sono._  Non posso fidarmi delle lady, loro...”

“Non puoi fidarti di  _nessuno.”_  La giovane sussultò ancora, come sotto una frusta, ma non lo lasciò. Non avrebbe dovuto parlarle così. Avrebbe dovuto consolarla e incoraggiarla e sussurrarle dolci menzogne come facevano lord Bolton e la signora sua moglie. Forse quando l'avesse vista terrorizzata l'avrebbe fatto.

“Lo so” le sfuggì. La candela era quasi a contatto con il torace di Theon; per un istante immaginò il lume trasformarsi in fiamma e la fiamma arrampicarsi sui vestiti sino a sciogliere la carne e le ossa di entrambi, imprigionandoli nel suo ventre di fuoco. “Mi hanno costretta.” Una sospensione, il suo viso cereo teso verso quello di lui; dopodiché, un fiume di parole le sgorgò dalle labbra come se non riuscisse a trattenerlo: “Mi hanno detto che essere Arya sarebbe stato meglio di stare lì, che avrei avuto un matrimonio e tutti gli onori di una lady, ma anche prima mi avevano detto che mi avrebbero portata in un posto sicuro quando invece...”

“No” ringhiò Theon tra i denti spezzati, più piano che poté, afferrandole le spalle e fissandola dritta in faccia, quelle guance incavate ed esangui e rigate di lacrime, fredde come una morte nella neve. Si guardò attorno, le pareti nere, il corridoio vuoto, preoccupato che qualcuno potesse udirli.  _“Arya,_  capito? Devi crederci e sorridere e  _fingere._  È l'unica strada. Ne vedi un'altra?”

Intuì subito che fosse la domanda sbagliata: glielo vide nelle iridi lucide, illuminate da una speranza soffocata. La mano della sposa bambina risalì lungo il viso che era stato di Theon, solcato dalle rughe di Reek, e poi fu il suo volto ad accostarsi. “Portami  _via...”_

Se avesse saputo l'avrebbe fermata prima, ma era passato così tanto tempo, e aveva creduto che nessuno l'avrebbe mai più toccato come un uomo, e per una manciata d'istanti cedette, travolto da ricordi così amari da far male. La prima volta che aveva baciato una ragazza era stato a Winterfell, tra gli olmi e i pini-soldato del Godswood, e se n'era vantato con Robb, che era giovane d'estate e pronto ad ammirarlo. Ricordava la prima donna che aveva preso, il suo sapore di malto, e le servette che si era scopato, il ventre piatto di Kyra e la sua risata

(i suoi occhi sgranati mentre le mani raspavano il terriccio alla ricerca di un sasso)

e i seni morbidi della moglie del mugnaio

(le sue urla quando le avevano sgozzato i figli).

Ma nessuna donna aveva mai pianto mentre la baciava. Le labbra di Jeyne sapevano di sale come il mare e di disperazione come i suoi fianchi scarni e le sue occhiaie livide. Il suo bacio era triste come l'assenza di passione, troppo casto, da bambina, e Theon sentiva solo pietà pulsargli nel petto.  _Mi darebbe il suo corpo in cambio del mio aiuto, è questo che vuole, il mio aiuto._  Una parte di lui voleva aprirle le labbra e succhiarle la lingua e trascinarla in camera, strapparle la veste e farsi avvolgere la vita dalle sue gambe, ma sapeva che non era vero desiderio, solo un rimpianto cocente per mani calde che lo spogliassero e seni premuti contro il petto. E all'improvviso provò solo dolore e nausea per entrambi.

La spinse via con fermezza, furioso con lei, con se stesso, con tutto. “Non farlo mai più.”

“Se fuggissimo –” esalò la fanciulla senza comprendere.

“Ci sono guardie armate al portone e ai cancelli, gli stallieri farebbero domande e andare a piedi sarebbe follia. Moriremmo.” Si diceva che l'abbraccio della neve sembrasse quasi caldo, alla fine, una morte languida come addormentarsi, dolce. Ma scacciò l'idea. Non era terrore ciò che provava, più un amaro in bocca. Theon Greyjoy aveva sognato ballate in suo nome, un tempo: un sogno sciocco, ma non aveva mai desiderato di morire, prima di Reek. “Non esistono altre vie se non questa.”

La sposa fantasma si ritrasse, premendosi una mano sulla bocca per reprimere un singhiozzo. Theon temette che non ci sarebbe riuscita, che avrebbe svegliato i servi, che avrebbero sospettato qualcosa, anche se non c'era nulla da sospettare perché  _nulla_  potevano fare. Voleva scuoterla, farla smettere con quelle lacrime inutili, con la supplica che le leggeva negli occhi ogni volta che era costretto a pranzare nel salone – e voleva smettere di provare quella stretta lacerante nel guardarla. Allora lo pronunciò, per calmarla, un sussurro così flebile che persino il respiro avrebbe potuto coprirlo:  _“Jeyne.”_

Le spalle della ragazza ebbero ancora una scossa, una seconda. Poi si acquietarono. Annuì. Theon sentiva il sudore impregnargli gli abiti, la gola di nuovo secca. Si chiese se fosse riuscita a scorgere lo stato delle sue dita nel buio – di giorno portava i guanti. Non importava. Sollevò la destra, a cui mancava solo il mignolo, e le passò il pollice sulla pelle sottile degli zigomi, prima da una parte, poi dall'altra. Con la sinistra le strinse la vita, con l'altra le asciugò le lacrime. Fu più delicato che poté. “Torna a dormire.”

Lei assentì un'ultima volta, il capo chino, le labbra che tremavano. Mentre si allontanava, lui rimase a fissarla. C'erano brandelli di sé che sanguinavano al suolo.

_Le romperà i denti, le morderà i seni e glieli scuoierà, e io dovrò stare a guardare._

Soffocò un grido così forte che avrebbe svegliato l'intero castello.

 

(Jeyne Poole era stata una ragazzina spensierata, che celava le risatine cattive all'indirizzo di Arya Stark con il dorso delle piccole mani. Meno garbata e timida di Sansa, più svelta di lingua: era tutto quello che Theon sapeva di lei ai tempi di Winterfell, quando si era limitato ad occhieggiarla un paio di volte, giudicandola troppo giovane ma destinata a fiorire bene. Era stata Sansa che aveva scrutato con maggior interesse, lei e i suoi capelli ramati, il volto della lady sua madre. Aveva sperato che Eddard Stark gliel'avrebbe concessa in matrimonio, ma  _quello,_  quello era stato il sogno più infantile di tutti).

 

La sposa bambina gli aveva gettato uno sguardo di sfuggita prima di tornare ad abbassare il capo sul piatto. L'unica voce tra un morso e l'altro era quella di lady Walda, che inforchettava pezzi di torta e se li portava di gusto alle labbra col mignolo alzato. A Theon dolevano i denti, e dopo tre cucchiaiate di porridge aveva dovuto desistere. Lord Bolton preferiva pane, prugne e uova al mattino, una colazione preparata apposta per lui dal suo maestro, e la consumava a modici morsi precisi. “Lady Arya, mi auguro che tu abbia trascorso una nottata riposante” disse ad un certo punto.

Lei s'irrigidì sulla sedia. “Sì, mio lord. Riposante.”

Spostò lo sguardo, due rostri azzurro tenue che si mossero con la lentezza dei ghiacciai. “E anche tu, lord Theon.”

“Sì, _milord.”_  Si chiese con un brivido se sapesse del suo incontro con la fanciulla. Nel caso, non avrebbe negato: gli avrebbe detto che si era rifiutato, che era stata lei a cercarlo. Bolton non gli avrebbe fatto del male per quello, e con un po' di fortuna non l'avrebbe accennato a Ramsay.

Lady Dustin aveva mangiato gallette e bevuto qualche sorso di latte, e ora se ne stava dritta come un fuso sulla sedia, a braccia conserte. “Roose, se gradisci dirò ai servi di sparecchiare e di lasciarvi soli. Lady Arya può recarsi nel salotto con me, nel frattempo.”

“Sarò felice di unirmi a voi” cinguettò lady Walda.

Lord Bolton lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui loro piatti – sul cibo ammucchiato in quello di Jeyne, sul porridge quasi intatto nella scodella di Theon. “Direi che abbiamo tutti concluso.”

Mentre le nobildonne lasciavano la stanza e i servi portavano via gli avanzi, la ragazza gli lanciò un'altra occhiata ansiosa. Theon strinse la mascella fino a sentire male, irritato da una tale ingenuità davanti a Bolton.

“Fa' venire il maestro con le mie sanguisughe” comandò il lord del Dreadfort in tono sommesso rivolto ad una servetta. “Ti dispiace se mi salasso in tua presenza? È mia consuetudine farlo al mattino.”

Theon fu d'accordo, ma non pensò di dovergli rispondere: aveva dato l'ordine prima di porgere la richiesta.

“Sei silenzioso. Lo apprezzo. La mia giovane moglie parla molto. Non è fastidiosa, ma ho sempre gradito la quiete di un buon silenzio.” Il coppiere lo aiutò a liberarsi del farsetto e della camicia. Roose Bolton si limitava a sollevare leggermente un braccio, per il resto era il ragazzo a spogliarlo. Si sdraiò su un divano di pelle portato a quello scopo, e il coppiere si ritrasse con una smorfia non appena giunsero il maestro e le sanguisughe. “Disponile e lasciaci.”

Fu solo quando ogni mignatta aderì al torso glabro di lord Bolton che la folla di servi se ne andò, e fu dopo interminabili minuti in cui Theon credette che l'uomo si fosse addormentato che le labbra sottili si dischiusero: “Lady Barbrey ti avrà spiegato cosa accadrà durante la cerimonia nuziale. Ciò che saremmo lieti tu facessi per noi.” Le sanguisughe si arrossavano e succhiavano e Theon non riusciva a distogliersi dalle vene in rilievo sui pallidi avambracci. “Il trattamento che Ramsay ti ha riservato... gli ho detto quanto un ostaggio di nobili origini sia importante. Non mi ha ascoltato. Se avessi saputo e non fossi stato impegnato nella guerra, avrei ottenuto la tua custodia al suo posto. La situazione sarebbe diversa, adesso.”

Theon non replicò alla menzogna. Forse, se fosse stato per Bolton, lui sarebbe vissuto come prigioniero nelle segrete, forse avrebbe avuto la fortuna di quartieri privati in una torre, ma sapeva che al lord non importava nulla di quanto suo figlio aveva fatto.

“Tu adesso aiutaci e, una volta che Stannis sarà stato sconfitto, discuteremo di come riportarti sullo scranno di tuo padre. È una proposta di tuo gradimento, mi auguro.”

Theon non fu neppure sorpreso. Lord Bolton doveva ritenerlo molto sciocco o molto insignificante per pensare che potesse credere ad una tale oscenità – _aye,_  di sicuro lo riteneva sia sciocco che insignificante.  _Reek fa rima con_ freak, _e non c'è nessuno di più innocuo di un matto,_  considerò acremente. “Lo è, _milord._  Le nozze si terranno tra due giorni?”

“Dopodomani” rispose lord Bolton ad occhi chiusi. “Viaggerai nella carrozza della sposa e le darai il braccio per la discesa.”

Due giorni ancora prima di Ramsay. Non sapeva come sentirsi all'idea: se sollevato che fossero ancora due giorni o terrorizzato che fossero  _solo_  due giorni.

Roose Bolton voltò il capo nella sua direzione, socchiudendo gli occhi glauchi su di lui. Non lo guardava davvero dalla sera in cui lo aveva condotto a Barrow Hall, e Theon percepì la dissezione delle sue pupille impassibili con un senso di disagio. “Provi fastidio per le sanguisughe, mio lord?”

“Non direi.”

Le labbra del signore del Dreadfort scoprirono un accenno di denti in uno spiraglio di sorriso. “Il mio coppiere ne è disgustato, e non desidero scomodare oltre maestro Medrick.”

Non dovette aggiungere altro. Theon gli andò accanto e cominciò a rimuovere le mignatte una ad una. Opponevano resistenza e si staccavano con un suono viscido, contorcendosi nel bacile in cui le lasciava ricadere, i lucidi ventri gravidi di sangue. Somigliavano a labbra tumide – familiari. L'associazione gli causò un improvviso, intenso rigetto, nondimeno proseguì nel compito. Il petto di lord Bolton era liscio, morbido al tatto, di un colore roseo appena accennato, le areole chiarissime; il pallore del ventre piatto era interrotto unicamente da una vaga peluria nero-grigia che conduceva al pube. Involontariamente, si ritrovò a paragonare la sua nudità a quella di Ramsay. I loro corpi erano diversi quanto i loro modi, eppure c'era qualcosa che li accomunava; non capiva che cosa, forse la propria repulsione per entrambi.

“Ho terminato,  _milord.”_

Roose Bolton posò una mano dall'ossatura esile sulla sua manica, simile ad una macchia bianca sul tessuto scuro. E lo guardò, di nuovo quella crepa tra le labbra esangui che indicava un sorriso e sembrava una smorfia apatica. Gli occhi socchiusi erano quasi languidi dopo il salasso, svuotati. “Ti ringrazio, lord Theon.” Quel 'lord' con cui lo chiamava era poco meno di una beffa.

 

(“Mio lord principe” l'aveva chiamato Ramsay quando si era finto Reek, in quel suo tono untuoso. “Forse so dove si nascondono i ragazzini Stark.” Non lo sapeva, ma Theon aveva comunque dato il suo consenso a quell'inganno. Nessuno era riuscito a distinguerli, con le teste immerse nel catrame. I loro occhi divorati dai corvi lo avevano seguito dall'alto per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto a Winterfell prima che Ramsay tornasse indietro ad incendiare il castello e a prendersi il suo Reek, appena risorto dalle ceneri di Theon nel sangue e nel fallimento e nel dolore. Se ci pensava, rischiava di svenire).

 

Lo rivestirono di nero e oro, tessuti degni del suo lignaggio che eoni prima avrebbe apprezzato. Le tendine della carrozza erano tirate, così non poteva neppure fingere di osservare l'orizzonte. Si fissava le mani guantate nella penombra azzurrina, seduto accanto alla sposa. Avvertiva la sua presenza, la rigidità terrorizzata della sua schiena, i suoi occhi che vagavano in cerca di uno spiraglio del panorama, di una via di fuga mentale – occhi castani, sbarrati. Indossava lana d'agnello e merletti, aveva perle sul corpetto e capelli cinti da nastri, e tremava impercettibilmente. Quando lady Dustin scostò un lembo della tenda a guardar fuori, Theon ebbe pietà e spostò una mano sulla coscia. Come prevedeva, Jeyne l'afferrò di scatto, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé e stringendo così forte da far sbiancare le nocche, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile, cerea quanto le gote. Lui ricambiò con meno vigore, mestamente. Non fecero in tempo a separarsi prima che le pupille di lady Barbrey cogliessero la scena, eppure la nobildonna non fece commenti e Theon non ebbe timore: sospettava che provasse una piccola dose di compassione per la sposa, e che sapesse dell'inganno orchestrato dai Bolton ma che non le importasse. Era una vedova abituata ad uscire in piedi da guerre e complotti.

“Siamo arrivati” annunciò. Fu Theon ad aprire la portiera e ad aiutarla a scendere per prima; dunque venne il turno della sposa bambina: le porse il braccio e lei vi si appoggiò nella discesa, fino ad aggrapparvisi quando furono a terra e si guardarono attorno. Perché anche lei vedeva la devastazione che Theon aveva negli occhi.  _Winterfell. Questa è Winterfell._  Si sentì sprofondare nel vuoto.

“È l'ora, mia lady” mormorò. Era necessario che si avviassero per gli ultimi preparativi.

“Non lasciarmi.” La sua voce fu tanto fioca da svanire nelle folate di vento ghiacciato.

Lui la udì lo stesso. “No” promise – un'altra menzogna, ma così dolce. Jeyne non sapeva che, se fosse stata lei a scostarsi, sarebbe crollato.

 

I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart

 

Quando il lord suo marito le aveva sorriso, lei si era sentita sventrare.

 

(Da ragazzina si era divertita ad immaginare il suo matrimonio, parlandone con Sansa. Aveva pensato ad un cavaliere appassionato di lance e tornei, o ad un lord minore che amasse le gite a cavallo. Se l'era sempre figurato più grande di lei e avvenente, con lunghi capelli fulvi e lo sguardo serio,  _sicuro,_  oppure moro, dal sorriso svelto e le braccia forti. Ramsay Bolton era moro, in effetti, e aveva un sorriso turgido, tutto labbra. Jeyne non aveva mai pensato che un sorriso sarebbe stato in grado di incuterle un tale terrore).

 

Ma aveva pronunciato le parole di rito e aveva intrecciato le proprie dita – esili, delicate – a quelle di lui – tozze, ruvide. Aveva temuto che gliele spezzasse. Il viso scolpito nel legno li aveva osservati, la resina che solcava la corteccia simile a lacrime di sangue su guance nivee.

 

“Potrei essere tua moglie, o... la tua puttana...” l'aveva implorato, anche se le costava pena dirlo ad alta voce, anche se lui era così diverso dal giovane che ricordava. I suoi capelli erano bianchi e stopposi e aveva in volto le rughe di un vecchio, eppure riusciva ancora a cogliere la somiglianza nei suoi occhi scuri, in qualcosa del naso, nel modo in cui serrava le labbra quand'era arrabbiato.

Aveva visto i denti spezzati e colto l'assenza delle dita nei guanti quando l'aveva toccata. Aveva udito  _voci._  Dopo quanto era accaduto a King's Landing, le voci più orrende le sembravano sempre le più realistiche. L'aspetto di Theon Greyjoy non la spaventava quanto le cose che l'avevano obbligata a fare in passato. Era stata così  _felice_  di rivederlo (una felicità simile ad uno strappo acutissimo nel petto), aveva tanto pregato per un viso conosciuto – ma lui le aveva solo detto di non piangere e aveva calpestato di nuovo le sue speranze. “Adesso sorridi.”

 

“Fammi vedere un sorriso, mia lady” l'aveva esortata lord Baelish con i suoi occhi grigioverdi brillanti di qualcosa che non riusciva a definire. Le aveva camminato attorno nella stanza, come prendendo le misure mentre si lisciava il pizzetto. Lei si era sforzata di raddrizzare la schiena e di assumere un'espressione felice, ma i singhiozzi continuavano a proromperle dal petto senza che lo volesse. “Sei graziosa” aveva stabilito l'uomo, a metà tra una valutazione e un elogio. “Qualcuno ha già colto il tuo fiore?”

Lei si era sentita morire dall'imbarazzo alla domanda sconveniente, e ne aveva avuto paura. Un conto era sentirsela rivolgere da un bel giovane o da un'amica, un altro da un adulto con il triplo dei suoi anni. “No, mio signore. Mio padre diceva che quando avessi raggiunto l'età mi avrebbe data in sposa ad un uomo del Nord.” E, di getto: “Posso vederlo, adesso? Mio padre?” Lord Baelish l'aveva condotta nei suoi appartamenti con la promessa che l'avrebbe accompagnata da Vayon Poole non appena si fosse calmata.

“Ma hai raggiunto l'età, o sbaglio?” Un sorrisetto aleggiava sulle labbra del maestro del conio. Aveva ignorato completamente la sua domanda. Il suo tono era gentile, ma c'era quella luce nelle sue iridi che non le piaceva.

 _Oh, antichi dèi, vi prego._  “È morto, non è vero? È tra i – i corpi nella Torre del Primo Cavaliere?”

Lord Petyr le aveva offerto un altro sorriso, meno sfuggente, contrito, venato di compatimento. “Oh, mia cara, non volevo che ne venissi a conoscenza in questo modo. Tuo padre è caduto vittima della ribellione di lord Stark, un complotto di cui tu non hai colpa... Quando gli onorevoli sciocchi decidono di agire da onorevoli sciocchi, gli innocenti ne pagano le conseguenze.” Un guizzo ironico nello sguardo.

Lo sapeva, l'aveva sempre saputo, da quando il Mastino aveva sfondato la sua porta aveva intuito che qualcosa fosse terribilmente sbagliato. Era stata scossa da un altro accesso di pianto, così violento che aveva dovuto strizzare le palpebre e premersi le mani sul petto.  _L'ho visto solo poche mattine fa, a colazione, ed era tutto così normale..._ Lord Baelish le aveva porto un fazzoletto candido, con un piccolo usignolo ricamato sul bordo. Lei lo aveva accettato, tamponandosi appena le guance. Non voleva sporcarlo.

“Che – che ne sarà di me adesso?” Aveva deglutito. Non aveva voluto porre quella domanda. Era lamentosa, spezzata, da bambina. “Tornerò a Winterfell insieme a Sansa e alla septa?” Ecco, un quesito decisamente più intelligente. Non le avrebbero negato di tornare a casa.

Ma lord Baelish aveva scosso il capo. “Non si può fare, Jeyne. Posso chiamarti Jeyne?” L'aveva fatta accomodare sul letto con un gesto elegante, e lei si era seduta sul bordo, debolmente. “Vedi, quando un lord è accusato di alto tradimento, ogni persona che gli ha giurato fedeltà è in pericolo. Se ti dicessi che sei l'unica sopravvissuta tra coloro che sono saliti al Sud, oltre alla tua amica Sansa e a Ned Stark?” Aveva atteso che gli occhi di lei si sgranassero dal panico prima di proseguire: “È solo grazie all'intercessione di lady Sansa – e a me – che ti trovi qui. Provvederò a scortarti fuori città, in un luogo sicuro, nell'attesa che la situazione si sia stabilizzata. Ma impiegherà del tempo e dovrai essere paziente. Lo sarai? Ho bisogno che tu sia forte.”

“Io...” Jeyne non si era mai sentita meno forte di allora. La sua mente era derubata di ogni pensiero sensato; anche le domande, prima numerose, erano svanite. Non le era sembrato che ci fosse più nulla da chiedere: lord Baelish le aveva appena detto che se non fosse stato per Sansa e per lui sarebbe  _morta,_ esattamente come suo padre e Jory Cassel e tutti gli altri. E se anche non si fosse fidata, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, da sola in una città sconosciuta? “Sarò forte, e paziente” aveva annuito allora, stringendo un pugno in grembo.

“Da oggi in poi dovrai provvedere al tuo sostentamento in prima persona, mia cara. Ti spiegheranno come fare. Ma ricorda che sarà solo temporaneo, e che la tua vita ne dipenderà... com'è dipesa dalla gentilezza mia e della tua amica.”

Jeyne non aveva avuto idea di cosa significasse dover provvedere in prima persona al suo sostentamento, ma aveva intuito i sottintesi celati nella seconda parte del discorso. “Io... ho capito, mio lord. Sono in debito con voi.”

“Questa mente sveglia ti sarà utile” aveva commentato lui, compiaciuto. “Avrai modo di ripagarmi più avanti, Jeyne.” Le aveva sorriso. “Se gradisci del formaggio e delle pere, sono lì sul davanzale con un buon bianco di Arbor. Durante la mia assenza, riposati. Domani sarai in viaggio verso la tua nuova residenza.”

Le aveva sfiorato il viso, un tocco fresco, levigato. Quando si era interrotto, le era parso che il suo polpastrello si fosse lasciato dietro un alone viscido – eppure, sfiorandosi non ne aveva trovato traccia. Si era data della sciocca: era ovvio, Petyr Baelish era un lord così a modo, sempre disponibile, con quegli abiti sontuosi e l'aspetto curato. Le sue mani non avrebbero mai potuto essere sporche.

 

 _(Stupida, stupida,_  invece lo erano. Non aveva saputo se odiare matrona Elanna con la sua sferza e Baelish, o se invece essere loro grata per l'opportunità di continuare a vivere. E in ogni caso, era sempre spaventata. Le era parso che anche odiare fosse tradimento, che sarebbero venuti a prenderla e a gettarla in una cella. Aveva udito della morte di Ned Stark sui gradini del Grande Tempio di Baelor; non aveva visto la sua testa, ma ne avevano parlato gli uomini nel salottino d'ingresso, dove le ragazze li intrattenevano, giovani e sorridenti e fruibili. “Devi sorridere di più” le intimava matrona Elanna ogni volta che la scontentava. “Non ho bisogno di una ragazza che piange in braccio ai clienti.” Solo che era così difficile non piangere quando pensava a suo padre che le accarezzava la testa e le parlava di un matrimonio con un giovane di buona famiglia e di una piccola dote e di una posizione dignitosa in società. Ricordava le facce delle prostitute che avevano seguito la carrozza su ruote della regina Cersei verso la capitale, il turbamento alla vista dei denti marci e dello sporco e delle risate sguaiate, alcoliche.  _Sorridere, sorridere, devo sorridere,_  e le uscivano solo singhiozzi isterici).

 

In camera da letto però non c'era riuscita. Il sorriso aveva continuato a morirle in bocca, soffocato da una morsa d'acciaio alla gola. Perché Jeyne aveva sopportato la verga ed era stata istruita e conosceva ciò che c'era da conoscere sulla prima notte tra un marito e una moglie, ma continuava a pensare che lui _sapesse,_   _doveva_  sapere chi lei era davvero, e si sarebbe reso conto che non era vergine e per quelle ragioni si sarebbe infuriato. Jeyne –  _Arya_  – poteva cogliere la sua rabbia sotto la superficie, nei suoi occhi lucidi da ubriaco, nelle sue labbra rosse di vino. Aveva denti grandi, fatti per mordere, e mani apposta per picchiare. Theon era una sagoma scura nel buio, così magro da sparire, gli occhi che scintillavano vuoti, i tratti di pietra. E non la guardava, non la guardava.  _Ti prego,_  lo aveva chiamato lei in silenzio,  _oh, ti prego._

Il primo schiaffo le aveva spezzato il fiato e spaccato un labbro. Non l'aveva neppure visto arrivare.

 

“Ti fa molto male?” La giovane conservava solo un lieve accento lyseniano, e il suo tono era confortante. I suoi lunghi capelli color miele le avevano sfiorato le guance quando si era chinata su Jeyne, stesa sul letto morbido, con pezzuole umide adagiate sulla schiena. Le ragazze di Elanna ai suoi occhi erano tutte carine, volgari e ipocrite, non si fidava di loro e loro la trattavano come una bambina, però le mancava avere un'amica, qualcuno con cui parlare e che fosse gentile con lei.

“Sì. Grazie per l'acqua.” Poche lune prima, Jeyne avrebbe disprezzato i suoi abiti discinti e le labbra carnose pronte al bacio, il modo voluttuoso in cui camminava. Non le avrebbe neppure posato lo sguardo addosso, per timore che l'indecenza potesse contagiarla come un morbo.

La puttana – parola che ora le usciva con più facilità – era rimasta in silenzio ad osservarla da sopra la guancia. “Da dove vengo molte bambine sono vendute come schiave. Insegnano loro la via dei sette sospiri e il modo più dolce per dare piacere agli uomini e alle donne. Non c'è vergogna.”

“Per me c'è” aveva confessato Jeyne a bassa voce. “Ma il peggio è il dolore. Non solo...  _fisico.”_

La ragazza l'aveva guardata con occhi azzurri di compassione, poi le aveva sfiorato la fronte sudata. “Esistono modi. Chiudi le palpebre e pensa a un giorno lontano del tuo passato. Un ricordo d'infanzia. Provaci ogni sera prima di dormire e ogni mattina prima di svegliarti. Così, se ti capita un uomo con mani crudeli, o uno molto brutto, puoi fuggire lì e restarci per un po'.”

Jeyne aveva inspirato lentamente. “Un ricordo d'infanzia” aveva mormorato, riflettendo.  _Ho paura che si siano tutti dimenticati di me,_  avrebbe voluto confidarle.  _Ho paura che lord Baelish abbia detto la verità e siano morti o che non importi più a nessuno di cosa mi sia successo. E non so quale sarebbe peggio._  Ma non poteva dirglielo.

Le era stata comunque grata.

 

Aveva provato ad isolarsi col pensiero, ma la sofferenza l'aveva riportata a terra di schianto ogni volta, ogni notte in cui lui l'aveva presa. Aveva sentito di lady Hornwood, la prima moglie, lasciata a morire di fame in una torre del suo castello fino a divorarsi le dita, e delle contadine che scuoiava dopo gli stupri. Le voci più orribili erano  _sempre_  quelle vere, e dopo averlo conosciuto (nell'intimo, sulla pelle, nella carne) non esitava a credere ad ognuna. Ma non c'era modo di scappare, aveva controllato: le guardie alla porta, le finestre a picco su un nulla innevato troppi piedi più in basso. Aveva pensato di gettarsi di sotto, di finire come uno sputo di sangue nel bianco, e per qualche attimo aveva sentito il cuore pulsare di un coraggio malato. Ma non voleva davvero morire, e si sentiva sola,  _così_  sola. Istintivamente, aveva pensato a Theon Greyjoy – com'era un tempo, snello e impetuoso, la pelle baciata dal sole, e com'era allora, il viso simile ad un teschio, e negli occhi il riflesso speculare del suo orrore.  _Oh, antichi dèi, proteggetemi... ma se devo morire, non fate che muoia da sola._

 

“Sei stata sola molto a lungo.” Una constatazione priva d'indulgenza. Lady Dustin glielo aveva detto mentre cucivano, sedute al camino, con le sue iridi scaltre che la esaminavano, e Jeyne aveva sospeso l'ago a mezz'aria per un attimo, allarmata all'idea d'intraprendere discorsi privati, domandandosi a cosa si stesse riferendo, come lo avesse saputo. La nobildonna aveva esternato un vago sorriso. Nei suoi sorrisi c'erano sempre una punta d'acredine e una d'alterigia. Forse la divertiva metterla in difficoltà. “Lo si capisce da come ti muovi. In punta di piedi, con cautela, sperando di passare inosservata. È segno di diffidenza. Devi aver creato molte barriere attorno a te, e questo ti ha resa sola. O forse è il contrario.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo in grembo, sul suo lavoro di cucito. “Invece dovresti farti udire.”

Jeyne aveva finto di sistemarsi le gonne per prendere tempo. “Tu dici, mia lady?”

“ _Aye._  Si presume che non siano tutti sordi, questi uomini del Nord.”

“Pronuncerò i miei voti a lord Ramsay sotto l'albero del cuore” aveva detto lei esitante, sospettando una trappola. Dopo lord Baelish, aveva imparato che le parole nascondevano insidie. “Loro mi vedranno e mi udiranno.”

“Spesso vediamo e udiamo ciò che ci conviene vedere e udire. Ma chi è disposto ad ascoltare...” Spezzò il filo coi denti, un ricamo rigoroso come la sua pettinatura e il suo modo di sedere. “Stare da soli non è per tutti, mia lady. E a volte è necessario appoggiarsi a qualcuno, anche solo per poco.” Nella sua voce mancava il calore che l'avrebbe reso un consiglio benevolo.

Barbrey Dustin non la chiamava mai per nome se non si trovavano in presenza d'altri – di lady Walda o di Roose Bolton, lui che Jeyne non riusciva neppure a fissare in volto per il gelo che emanava. _Lo sa. Sa che non sono chi dico di essere._  Eppure, la signora di Barrowton non sembrava intenzionata a mettere in dubbio apertamente la sua identità.

“Lo ricorderò, lady Barbrey.”

 

Apriva uno spiraglio di finestra ogni mattina, almeno fino a quando il ghiaccio non le aveva sigillate, e si copriva con le pellicce il corpo tumefatto. Il vento portava i suoi singhiozzi nel Godswood per chiunque volesse udirli. Jeyne sapeva che gli uomini erano capaci dell'indifferenza necessaria ad ignorarla, della crudeltà essenziale a distogliere lo sguardo – ma sapeva anche che, se fosse rimasta lì dentro, sarebbe impazzita. Voleva vivere, vivere,  _vivere,_  e non in quel modo che somigliava ad una lotta contro la morte.

 

(“Fa' la mogliettina devota: va' giù in ginocchio.” A volte la notte e il giorno si confondevano in spirali da incubo, piene di visi immoti e zanne che si protendevano su di lei grondando sangue, delle proprie urla nelle orecchie a cui nessuno badava. Le sembrava di sentire il pugno stretto nei capelli, il bruciore del ceffone sulla guancia. “Sei un'incapace, non fai altro che tremolare. Persino Reek è una troia migliore di te. Cosa dovrei fare con una moglie che non mi compiace? Forse dovrei darti un'altra possibilità... oppure potrei scuoiarti un piede, ti rimarrebbe sempre l'altro...”)

 

“ _Oh no, no per favore no...”_

 

“Lady Arya...”

Si contorse con gemito, terrorizzata dalla voce, da quel nome, dal ghigno di Ramsay nella testa. Si strinse addosso le coperte, un bozzolo appena tiepido. Muovere le braccia era una pena, e doveva stare attenta a dove si appoggiava per evitare stilettate di dolore. “Non farmi del male...”

“Lady Arya, siamo qui per il vostro bagno.”

 _Io non sono lei!_  avrebbe voluto gridare.  _Avete la ragazza sbagliata! Io non sono Arya, sono Jeyne, Jeyne,_ voglio _essere Jeyne!_  Ma dirlo avrebbe significato la sua morte.

“Fate parlare me...  _mia lady.”_  Una voce più vicina, più bassa delle altre, quel tono asciutto e urgente che conosceva.  _Theon._  Il cuore rilasciò i battiti trattenuti nella paura, più veloce del frullo d'ali di un fringuello. Jeyne sollevò una mano a scostare le lenzuola dal viso e aprì gli occhi.

Theon Greyjoy era chino su di lei, gli abiti sporchi che indossava dalla cerimonia nuziale. Era brutto, tetro e le sue parole a volte le incutevano timore, eppure il sollievo che provò nel vederlo fu palpabile. L'aveva scossa ed era stato brusco, ma ricordava la delicatezza delle sue dita nell'asciugarle le lacrime dalle guance. In quel luogo, la stessa Winterfell dov'era cresciuta, ora distrutta ed estranea, lui era l'unico che potesse comprenderla. Fu solo per la sua presenza che riuscì a scollare la lingua impastata dal palato e a raggiungere i cuscini con la schiena madida. “Devo fare il bagno. Sì.” Non riuscì però ad impedire al primo brivido di scuoterla. L'aria era gelida, e i pomeriggi in cui lord Ramsay ordinava un bagno si tramutavano nelle notti in cui reclamava i suoi diritti di marito.

Nell'alzarsi cercò di appoggiarsi al braccio di Theon.  _“No”_  le sibilò questi fermandola, e lei abbassò subito la mano. Dopo, però, fu lui a prenderle i gomiti e a guidarla presso il bacile, dove il vapore dell'acqua andava spiraleggiando e diradandosi. Jeyne lasciò che l'aiutasse a levarsi la veste e ad infilarsi nell'abbraccio liquido; si sentiva sempre debole, in quei giorni, tanto da riuscire di rado ad alzarsi dal letto. La vita le scorreva via in rivoli. Ma sotto gli occhi delle servette aveva coscienza di sé: sapeva di essere magra e coperta di segni, e le causava disagio. C'erano donne che trasalivano o trattenevano il fiato nello spogliarla, per questo avrebbe preferito che fosse presente solo Theon a lavarla. Si chiese se anche lui si sentisse così ogni volta che si toglieva i guanti, o quando aveva dovuto spogliarsi davanti a lei durante la prima notte per soddisfare i voleri di lord Ramsay. Ricordava di essersi domandata come avesse la forza di reggersi in piedi tanto era emaciato, le costole visibili sul torace. Gli gettò uno sguardo timido da sopra una spalla mentre lui le lavava la schiena: oltre alle rughe e alla barba nerastra che gli era cresciuta, in contrasto coi capelli bianchi e sottili, si erano gonfiate le occhiaie, simili a mezzelune violacee sotto le iridi castano scuro. Neppure lei riusciva mai a riposare...

“Theon” gli sussurrò d'impulso quando la servetta finì di sciacquarle le gambe e l'altra si fu voltata a disporre i panni per asciugarla. Non sapeva cosa volesse dirgli

_(aiutami)_

ma aveva bisogno di sentirne la voce, una voce che non fossero le proprie grida o le minacce del lord suo marito.

“ _Reek.”_  La spugna sfregò con maggior ferocia, una passata rozza, un miscuglio d'impazienza e ripugnanza e odio. Eppure non sentì il dolore che si aspettava. “Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? È così che mi chiamo qui, come tu ti chiami Arya.”

 _Arya._  Jeyne detestava quel nome almeno quanto lui non sopportava il suo nomignolo derisorio. “Non so come fare” emise, uno spiffero di vento.

“Fa' quello che ti chiede. Non mostrare disgusto, non piangere e ricorda il tuo nome.” Dietro la scorza dura le note della sua voce vibravano d'inquietudine, come se anche lui sapesse quanto fosse difficile fare ciò che suggeriva. Per Jeyne era impossibile. Incagliò le unghie nella carne delle braccia, gli angoli della bocca che scivolavano giù contro la sua volontà.  _Devo smetterla._  Scosse la testa e strizzò gli occhi per un attimo.

Quando si sollevò fradicia dal bacile fu avvolta in un panno morbido; ne approfittò per inspirarne il profumo mentre si accostava a Theon per quanto potesse. Questa volta lui accettò che gli afferrasse la manica, e le sue mani furono veloci ad approfittare del permesso, insinuandosi sotto al gomito. Poteva illudersi che fosse calore, quello che emanava. Era più alto, tanto più alto di lei, e più grande. Più forte  _dentro._  Lo capiva così come lady Dustin aveva capito che lei fosse diffidente dal suo modo di camminare. Era solo lui a non crederci – e finché non l'avesse capito, per Jeyne Poole non c'era speranza: doveva essere Arya Stark, oppure morire.

 

(Gliel'aveva chiesto, ma la fanciulla sapeva che non le avrebbe dato scelta in ogni caso. Chiedere, comunque, era stato cortese. “S-sarò Arya” aveva detto a lord Baelish dopo ore di rabbia e paura. Paura perché cambiare identità era come strapparsi la pelle di dosso, e rabbia perché Arya era la ragazzina sboccata e fastidiosa che aveva sempre preso in giro: Jeyne non voleva essere qualcun altro, tantomeno lei. “Hai imparato quanto basta, ma per questo mestiere non sei portata” le aveva detto matrona Elanna. Petyr Baelish era stato più sottile, un ricatto garbato che l'aveva messa spalle al muro: “Come Arya Bolton sarai un'alta lady, avrai servi, abiti costosi, ben oltre i sogni della figlia di un attendente. Io sono nato alle Dita, un piccolo ammasso di roccia nel mare, e la mia carriera mi ha portato a King's Landing. Per voi signore è più difficile. E se non qui o al Dreadfort, temo che le tue prospettive si esauriscano.” Arya Stark non sarebbe mai stata una vera lady, col suo carattere, ma lei sì. Avrebbe potuto farcela, e sarebbe stata migliore della vera Arya. Non poteva essere peggio di ciò che era stata sino ad allora. Avrebbe sposato Ramsay Bolton e gli avrebbe dato dei figli. Alla fine, aveva iniziato a credere che fosse proprio quello che voleva).

 

Quello che voleva davvero (un desiderio grande da esplodere, che pensava ormai irraggiungibile) si presentò nella forma di Theon Greyjoy, un bacile d'acqua e alcune servette –  _le lavandaie che fanno le puttane,_  riconobbe Jeyne all'improvviso,  _loro... ma dov'è il cantastorie?_

 _È una trappola del mio lord,_  pensò febbrilmente, rannicchiandosi sotto le pellicce, più lontana che poteva.  _Li ha mandati lui per provare la mia lealtà._  Ma Theon si chinò e la guardò negli occhi. “So il tuo nome,” disse –  _Jeyne,_  le sembrò di udire da quella notte nel corridoio buio, dita sottili che le asciugavano il viso. “Ti porteremo via di qui, lontano da lui.”

 

(Theon le aveva preso le mani tra le sue, i moncherini scabri al tatto. E lei si era fidata).

 

Molto tempo dopo, un intero inverno, forse un secolo, Jeyne Poole aveva la brina a ricoprirle il viso, il ghiaccio ad invaderle le ossa sino ad anestetizzare il dolore della caduta, e le braccia di lui attorno.

Le sue dita atrofizzate cercarono i solchi nel volto di Theon, oltre i denti spezzati che battevano dal freddo, più in basso degli occhi puntati in avanti, fino a quelle lacrime congelate che avevano rifiutato di scendere sino al mento. Prima una guancia, poi l'altra, con delicatezza. C'era quasi del tepore in quel contatto, un tepore più concreto di qualsiasi illusione.

“Mi hai salvata.” Era un languore in petto simile ad un pianto di sollievo.

Lui non disse niente, non abbassò neppure lo sguardo, ma la strinse più forte.

Nel fischio perenne del vento, i loro passi arrancavano nel bianco come insetti nel nulla. Jeyne avrebbe dovuto essere disperata. Non si era mai sentita così piena di speranza.

 

 

It's something I have to do  
I was there, too  
Before everything else  
I was like you

The Fragile, Nine Inch Nails

 

 

_{We can be heroes  
just for one day}_

 

 

fine

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere con l'idea di trattare il periodo che Theon trascorre con lady Dustin prima del matrimonio, poi Jeyne ha preteso spazio... e quando i personaggi pretendono spazio bisogna darglielo. Jeyne è una vittima degli eventi, non è un'eroina, è piccola, è spaventata, ma perché questo dovrebbe farne un personaggio con meno diritto di parlare di sé? Non so se la faccenda della prostituzione sia canon, sappiamo che se n'è occupato Baelish, famoso detentore di bordelli, e che lei è stata frustata durante il suo 'apprendistato', quindi, anche se non lo fosse, è tutto piuttosto angosciante. Per quanto riguarda Theon, questa parte è a metà tra i capitoli di Reek e il capitolo in cui inizia a riferirsi a se stesso come Theon Greyjoy, almeno qualche volta, quindi ho deciso di fare lo stesso, un po' e un po'. Non so se sia una Theyne o meno, forse una sorta di pre-het... quel bacio non era un bacio romantico, Theon la vede come una bambina, Jeyne cerca solo aiuto, eppure per shipparli li shippo, in generale. Spero che GRRM abbia in mente un futuro di speranza per questi due, anche perché Theon è tipo il mio personaggio preferito e ne ha passate troppe per fare una brutta fine ora che ha appena ritrovato se stesso.


End file.
